Reincarnation
by Silver M
Summary: The bonds of brotherhood are sometimes stronger than bonds of blood. They died, all of them. In different situation and time. Then they live again, in strange new world. But sometimes when you think everything is different, something will always stay the same. Fem!Tony.


"It's okay." He wanted to say that.

"It'll be alright." He wanted to console them.

And yet his mouth didn't want to move. His vocal cord too injured to make some voice.

So he just sat there, watching them cry. Waiting for his time to come.

He knew using the Stones will kill him, that kind energy is not to be wielded by a human like him. And yet still he used it. It was not even Strange's warning that made him move. No, his body moved on their own, because in his mind, that is the only way for them to win.

At least he has no regret anymore. It will be sad for Morgan, oh she was so young, losing her father. But Pepper will be there for her. Pepper, with her brilliant mind, will be enough to take care of Morgan. Not that she is alone, Happy will be there also. Even if they're not enough, a possibility because Morgan is his daughter, others will be there for her.

And the Kid. Oh god, he feel so happy seeing him again, alive and healthy. What happened to Peter, dying with him watching, is his greatest regret in life. The kind of regret that made his stay up at night, thinking why he couldn't save him. But he is in front of him now, crying and looking ugly but alive. That was enough.

"Good job, kid. Don't be reckless next time." He tried to say that, a last advice from mentor to his student. But still his mouth refuses to move.

So he settled by giving the Kid a stare, his eyes meeting Peter's glistening eyes. Tears and wounds are all over his face but Peter is still standing. His mouth twitched at that. _You have learned well kid_.

With the Kid and other heroes resurrected, earth is safe now. Sure people will be confused right now with crying here and there, but they will be safe from now on. There is no Thanos anymore. No dangers looming over their head. The Stones in his hand will be brought back to their time by the other Avenger, and the Stones of his time have been reduced to atoms. It cannot be used to hurt the people of earth anymore.

Maybe there will be danger like Thanos, maybe even more dangerous than the Mad Titan, but not now or any time soon. He is sure of that. And even when the time of dangers come again, when the time something worse than Thanos came for earth again, many heroes will rise. And with their rise, another incarnation of Avenger team will be formed and took care of those dangers.

So him dying will not affect the security of earth.

His eyes move and meet the blue eyes of Steve Rogers. The Captain is perhaps his greatest rival and, possibly, his greatest friend. It was odd of him thinking that, because the first time they met, he hated him. Every move and words of Steve remind him of the stories his father used to tell him. Righteous and unflinching. So he hated the Cap. Thinking of his father search for Steve is why he was neglected as a child.

But then, he got to know the man. And he found himself started to like the man heroic nature. The man doesn't know the word 'give up'. He will not hesitate to save someone, even at the cost of his own life. This is why, even when they're estranged, he still kept the Cap's number. Because he knew, Steve will always be the one he can count on.

_Protect them_; he tried to say that with his eyes. The Captain nodded, and he let out a sigh.

"We're gonna be okay." Pepper said, catching his attention. "You can rest now."

He smiled at that. Yes, his job is done. His family is whole and earth is safe. _I can rest now_.

That day, Tony Stark, Iron Man and Avenger of earth died.

….

….

And then woke up in a whole new world.

* * *

Yaoyorozu Momo is strange child. Genius, but still strange.

The day she was born, she did not cried loudly like other child. Her cry is like that of someone who loses something. But still, the doctors who take care of her said nothing is wrong with her.

She started talking at the tender age of eight month and walking at one year old to the surprise of her parent. The moment she can walk, Momo asked her butlers and maids to bring her to the library. When asked why she wanted to go there, she said she wanted to read. That confused her servants, knowing no one has taught the child to read.

So the confused servants told this to the head butler who in turn told her parent. Her parent, still skeptical of her claim that she can read, bring Momo to the big, big library of Yaoyorozu household. Under her parent watchful stare Momo read, out loud, the book which titled _The Introduction of Quirk _by Stephen King. Her parent, and the servants, was of course astonished by it.

Then they realize that book is written in English. The very night, her parents hold a party as celebration.

But then, her parent started to worry. Because for the next four year, Momo refuses to do anything other than eating, reading and playing with her computer. She did not act like a child her age supposed to be, playing and dreaming to be Hero. In fact, she didn't even look like she is interested on Pro Hero.

A child her age, when playing with their computer will always looks for cartoon or the latest news about their favorite Pro Hero. But not Momo. No, Momo plays her computer by _programming._ A feat that evens her parent cannot do.

So, to ignite their daughter interest in Pro Heroes, her parent invited one of the Pro Hero they have sponsored to their mansion. That Pro Hero goes by the name of Endeavor, the famous flaming number two Hero. With great enthusiasm they brought the Pro Hero, in costume of course, in front of their daughter.

Momo took one look at him and said "Your costume is lame" and proceed to ignore the Pro Hero in favor for her book.

Spluttering and red faced, her parent brought the angry Hero away from her.

That is not the only thing that separated Momo fron other children of her age. Momo also refuse to play with toys. The many toys her parent bought for her is untouched by her. Desperate for their child to be like other children, her parent brought the children of their friends to play with her. But Momo doesn't even look at them.

Her parent asked why she didn't want to play with them. 'Playing with children is boring' is her answer. As if she forgot that she herself is a child. So for the next four year her parent kept nagging her to play with children her age.

They stop when Momo was five. Because that year, her Quirk finally manifest.

Creation, she named it. The Quirk gives her the ability to create anything, _anything_, from her exposed skin through the molecular manipulation of her fat cells. As long as it was created from non-living material, Momo can create it. That makes her Quirk strong and very versatile. A Quirk fit for a Pro Hero, as her head butler said.

But of course, like every Quirk, there is a catch. To create something, Momo have to have some kind of understanding of how it was made. Meaning, she need to read and understand many thing. So her parent stops their nagging about her spending time in the giant library. As matter of fact, to show their support, they bought many more books about everything and anything for her to read.

Of course, even with that, Momo's parent didn't have big expectation of her. They didn't really think a five year old like her can create something complex with her Quirk. They told this to her as encouragement.

Hearing this made Momo stood in silent. Then, with a big sneer that is not supposed to be in a child face, she proceeded to prove how wrong they are. Under her parent and the servants shocked eyes, she created a _nuclear missile._

That day, the Yaoyorozu household learns that Momo does not like to be underestimated.

And that nuclear missile is given to the military, much to the officer confusion.

When their child age hit six years old, parents all over Japan started to think about education. And so is Momo's parent. They have many choice of primary school, in and outside of Japan, all prestigious. Money was never problem for them and if there is a test to take, they believe Momo can handle it just fine with her intelligence.

Given the many choices they have, it was no surprise if they're a little bit confused. So, deciding that their smart daughter knew best about herself, they asked Momo the school she wanted to go. Momo answer was simple:

"School? No, I don't want to go. It'll be boring."

Her parent, understanding as they were, doesn't question or even get upset from her answer. Instead, they just asked if she wanted to be home-schooled. Momo said no and her parent leaves just like that.

The very next day, her parent brought someone to their home. That someone was a teacher; he brought with him test papers for final exam for primary school. They told Momo, with a tone of finality, that she had to answer the entire question right or she have to go to school, or at least home-schooled.

Momo rolls her eyes and started to write. She finished answering that five centimeter thick test paper in just one hour.

Two hour after that, her parent is told that the teacher brought the wrong papers. Instead the final test for primary school, the teacher brought the final test for middle school. The teacher also told Momo's parent, even though he brought the wrong papers, Momo still managed to answer all the questions correctly. The teacher then started to gushes about how much of a genius Momo is.

Her parent for their part could only stare slack-jawed at the smug face of their daughter.

* * *

When Momo was seven year old, her parent started to bring her to business parties they attend. Parties where her parent's friends also bring their own child. It was also they're last ditch effort for their daughter to play with children her age.

To their surprise and happiness, Momo did start to play with them. She smiled and laughed at their antics but never did anything herself, she just stood among them. That action made her looks mature to other people eyes. That also made Momo's parent got many praise for successfully raising a girl as demure and mature like Momo.

Momo playing with other people and coupled with praise from their friends made Momo's parent very happy. So happy that they invited all the children to their mansion to play with Momo. Half of them agree and come to the Yaoyorozu mansion the next week.

Momo greet them not-so-politely and ignore them altogether. This, of course, made the children confused and upset. They start to nag Momo to play with them but Momo still ignore them. Her parent noticed this but refrain from asking.

Later, when all the children have gone to their home, her parent asked Momo. Why did she play with them at parties but not at home?

"At those party almost all people present is your business partner. If I acted as I wanted, they will think you two are bad parent. We don't want that to happen. So even if it annoying I will play with them. But at home? Nope, I will not play with them even if you force me." That was Momo's answer.

That answer made Momo's parent very happy and proud. They showed it by smiling and hugging Momo. She genuinely laughed that day.

* * *

When Momo was eight year old, she demanded a lab to be made for her. And her parent, as an example of textbook dotting parent, agreed immediately.

With the help of many Quirks, the lab is built within ten days. It was a big building, two stories tall with big basement as per Momo request. The lab is filled with many cutting-edge technologies, even some that is not made public yet. For safety reason, and also because her parents does not want her to go far away, the lab was built within walking distance from the Yaoyorozu mansion. Momo must sleep at the mansion and have breakfast with her parent was the only rule they gave her. Momo immediately agree to that rule.

Momo named the lab 'The Workshop'.

The moment The Workshop was finished, Momo started to work on her first project. Nobody knew what her first project will be, because Momo didn't tell anybody about it, not even her parent. Even the servants tasked with watching her didn't knew what she is working on, for she never actually talk to them.

One day, two months after she first started, her parent asked about what she is making. They are curious about the progress she made with her project. Her answer was short: "I'll show you when it's done."

Finally, when Momo was nine, fifteen months after she started her project, Momo finished it. With proud look that is clearly plastered on her face, she showed it to her parent and the servant. What she showed them was only a hologram of a head and a voice that said "Greeting human" with Kansai dialect.

Momo smirked at their confusion and started to explain what her first invention really is. Then after long explanation that includes many, many praise for herself, Momo's parent and the servants realize that Momo has made honest-to-god _artificial intelligence _that can think and have opinions.

Momo named it Just A Rather Very Intelligent System, JARVIS for short.

Of course they didn't believe Momo at first, and then JARVIS started talking to them. Slowly, they realize JARVIS is real and Momo really did create an A.I that can have opinions on thing and hold conversation just like human.

As the final test, Momo's father asked JARVIS to make a joke. In respond JARVIS said: "Prepare yourself human, us machine will conqueror the world!"

JARVIS said it in English, with the cold and monotone that is expected of machine.

With a *THUD a maid fainted followed by a scream from others.

Momo laugh loudly; only then realizing The Terminator movie has just come out early that month.

* * *

When Momo was ten year old, her parent finally asked her _the _question.

"Do you want to be a Pro Hero, Momo-chan?"

Momo seems to freeze after hearing that question. Then slowly, she smiled as she answered them.

"It'll be boring, doing the same thing twice. But I think I wanna be a superhero. You can't run from yourself right?"

That day Yaoyorozu Momo, a girl that once lived as a man named Tony Stark, decided to be a Hero.

* * *

**Momo's Quirk with Tony Stark brain. Oh boy, what I've just released to the world?**

** For real though, Momo's Quirk is **_**broken**_**. I mean the only real limitation is her brain/knowledge and experience. Swap her brain/knowledge with Tony's and you got one of the most OP hero.**

** This may or may not be one-shot fic.**

* * *

**Disclaimer : My Hero Academia and Avenger in not mine, and will never be.**


End file.
